cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FiveStarGuy666/CWA Legends
"These.. "Legends" may be the cause of my downfall. Their influence spreads across the galaxy like a deadly plague." "And how do you intend to stop this threat?" "Eliminate them." '' - Darth Sidious to Count Dooku'' The CWA Legends are the nine most "prominant", and in some cases, most "popular" characters on the game currently. Many of them lead squads and run large corporations, such as Dark Nebula and Shadowforge Battalion, others are Master Builders, and some are just highly respected players. Nevertheless, these are the nine most influential characters of CWA. Xalandra Nova, Mistress of Dark Nebula " Fools! I am the ultimate space villainess!" '' '' - Xalandra Nova '' Traits: Hair Color- Black Eye Color- Yellow Xalandra Nova, Prominant businesswoman and former Head of Dark Nebula, is the self-proclaimed leader of the CWA Legends, due to her extremely high popularity among players. She also happens to be the only female Legend, currently. Known for her harsh and manipulative ways, she ruled her squad with an iron fist. The Legends 'Adam Heart' ''"No matter what you do or who you take down, we'll be back. The Hearts always come back." '' - Adam Heart'' Traits: Hair Color- Black Eye Color- Green Adam Heart, Patriarch of the Heart Family, is another popular player and runs the squad War Eagle. He is often found in the main hall, along with Brooke Heart and Raptor Heart. 'Severin Fang' "It would seem my lack of patience is something I must improve upon." '' - Severin Fang'' Traits: Hair Color- Grey Eye Color- Violet Severin Fang, formerly known as Spike Darkwalker, is a Separatist politician from Cato Neimoidia. He ran the squad Noble Star, which was extremely popular in the first few months of the game. 'Leven Shadowforge' "A good soldier can know everything, yet still have much to learn." '' - Leven Shadowforge'' Traits: Hair Color- Blonde Eye Color- Green Leven Shadowforge, military commander, is the Head of Shadowforge Battalion. His squad, one of the oldest and largest on the game, has become extremely popular. 'Crow Shadowhawk' "It is very easy to contemplate one's own demise, yet significantly more difficult to accept it." '' - Crow Shadowhawk'' Traits: Hair Color- Grey Eye Color- Red Crow Shadowhawk, Respected General, was a co-founder of Dark Nebula. He is highly praised for his wisdom and can often be found in the active houses, or wherever Xalandra Nova is. 'Rage Ordo' "There are a lot of secrets in wisdom. Secrets that are unknown to even wise people themselves. But there is only one single secret in wisdom that the true fool would never understand. That secret is wisdom itself." '' -Rage Ordo'' Traits: Hair Color- Black Eye Color- Brown Rage Ordo, Noble Mandalorian of the clan Ordo, was the former leader of Shadow Clan. Rage is most commonly found in his house and has a knack for minigames. 'Rex Bactapack' "Thank the force for the jedi..." '' - Rex Bactapack'' Traits: Hair Color- Blonde Eye Color- Blue Rex Bactapack, War Hero, is a specially developed clone with extraordinary fighting skills. His houses, specifically Bounty Hunter Course and Smuggler Ship, are frequently found near the top of the active list. 'Daniel Greenpulser' "We welcome the voices of the People with open arms, and vow to never abandon our principles, to ensure a democratic galaxy, forever right and just." Traits: Hair Color- Black Eye Color- Blue Daniel Greenpulser, Esteemed Senator, is the Head of The People's Parliament. His squad is one of the few senate squads on the game, making it highly popular, and meetings are held daily at his house, Modern Senate Building. 'Wuher MosEisley' "Oddly enough, I often find myself enjoying Tatooine." '' - Wuher MosEisley'' Traits: Hair Color- Brown Eye Color- Brown Wuher MosEisley, Cunning Mercenary, is one of the CWA Master Builders. His houses, Sandy Sarlaac Cantina and Modern Moon Station, are currently on the popular houses list. Minor Legends Markus Rimmet- Sith Lord, Dark Nebula Mercenary Shisa Shadowknight, CWA Master Builder Richard Night- Clone Soldier, Commander of the Elite Army Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Separatist Category:Senator Category:Mandalorian Category:Dark Nebula Category:Noble Star Category:Crow Shadowhawk Category:Xalandra Nova Category:Severin Fang Category:Adam Heart Category:Rex Bactapack Category:Wuher MosEisley Category:Rage Ordo Category:Leven Shadowforge Category:Daniel Greenpulser Category:The People's Parliament